


Not Your Average Train Ride

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mentions of Blood, No Angst, POV Outsider, Stubborn Alec Lightwood, Trains, mentions of injury, the tags make it sound bad but it's really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Laura was just sitting on the train, waiting for her stop when an injured man sits next to her.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	Not Your Average Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from me watching _The Hitman's Bodyguard_ last night, specifically the scene where Michael gets on a train while bleeding from a head wound that he got from going though the windscreen of the car (this is why we should wear seatbelts). I hope you like this!

Laura looked up from her book when the train pulled into the station, seeing that it wasn't her stop, she sighed and looked back down. It had been a _long_ night at the ER and she was finally looking forward to a day where she wasn't on call.

However, she found herself looking back up when a man asked quietly, "Can I sit here?" 

The man was tall, with messy black hair and blue eyes. Laura thought that he was handsome, although the open gash on his temple coupled with the blood smeared down his cheek somewhat distracted her from his attractiveness.

Laura nodded and shifted her bag so the man could slide into the seat next to her, she didn't miss the way he grunted in pain as he sat down, clutching his arm with a bloodstained hand.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked, taking in the man's state with concern

He looked at her tiredly, "I will be, my boyfriend is really good at healing this kind of stuff. Between me and my siblings, he gets a lot of practice,"

Laura wasn't entirely sure what to make of that statement, and nothing about the man's condition told her he was fine. "What happened?"

"Some dudes tried to mug me," the man said, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. Something about his body language told Laura that this wasn't the truth. Plus the blood made it pretty obvious that it was a big deal.

"You should go to the police," she said and when the man shook his head determinedly (not a good idea for someone with a head injury) she started to wonder if he was in some kind of mob and the injuries were the result of a crime gone wrong. "Why not?" she asked

"S' not a big deal," he slurred, and Laura could see that the blood loss was starting to get to him

"I beg to differ," she replied before gesturing to his arm, "Do you mind if I take a look at it? I'm an ER doctor, I know what I'm doing,"

"I told you, I'm fine," the man said, pulling his arm away from her protectively. During the movement, Laura caught sight of the skin surrounding the arm would though the ripped fabric of his jacket, there were odd black lines spreading out from the wound. Lines that Laura had only ever seen before on movies about supernatural creatures (her guilty passion). Lines that she recognised as some kind of monster poison.

"You're not fine. You have a heavily bleeding wound on your arm, an open head wound, possible concussion, and, judging from the black lines spreading out from the arm wound, a serious case of poisoning," Laura replied curtly. By now her imagination had began to take over, perhaps this man was some kind of monster hunter?

"I'll be fine. Magnus can, he can fix it," the man said, and Laura could tell from his body language and his difficulty speaking that he was seconds away from passing out, though weather from blood loss, concussion or poison she wasn't sure.

"Well, you need to live long enough to get to Magnus first," Laura told him

"I only... only need to get to, get to Brooklyn," the man replied, blinking hard, obviously trying to stay awake

"Brooklyn is half an hour away! Mister, whatever your name is, please, just let me help you!" Laura demanded

"Alec," the man said weakly, his head lolling back onto the headrest, "My name's Alec,"

Laura took a deep breath, "Okay Alec, I'm going to take a look at your arm now. I'll try to stop the bleeding, alright?"

Alec made a small noise of agreement before passing out, the hand that had been putting pressure on his wound dropping limply to his lap. Laura grabbed a roll of bandages out of her bag, she'd bought them before catching the train because her first aid supply at home was running low. She had no idea that she would be needing them tonight.

Using some clean tissues and water from her water bottle (the best supplies she had on hand), she cleaned the area around the wound, noting that it was thankfully only a flesh wound. She then wrapped the bandages tightly around Alec's bicep, stopping the steady flow of blood that had been coming from the wound. Next, she turned her attention to the wound on his head, cleaning it with more water. She was surprised to find that under all of the dried blood on his temple, there was only a silvery scar of a healing wound, not the large gash she was expecting.

Once she was satisfied with her handiwork, she leant back in her seat and took the opportunity to inspect the man more thoroughly. He seemed to be dressed for combat, in an odd sort of tough black leather. She noted that there were several swirling black tattoos covering his skin, and silvery scars in the same shapes littering areas that she had previously thought were bare. Under the blood covering his right hand, the one that had been pressed over his injury, there was a black finger tab, Laura wondered why he would be wearing a finger tab but not carrying a bow. 

Honestly, lots of things about him made her wonder. Logically, Laura knew that she should have been suspicious of him, should have thought that he was involved in something illegal, but from what little interaction she had with him something made her think otherwise. She knew it was stupid, but she thought that he was more likely to be some kind of demon hunter than a mob leader.

Soon, the train was approaching Brooklyn, which was Laura's stop, and Alec's if she remembered correctly. Alec seemed to only just be waking up, blinking groggily at the windows of the train as it pulled into the station.

"Is this your stop?" Laura asked and Alec nodded weakly. "Do you need help to get off the train?"

"I don't want to be a bother. You've done enough to help me already," Alec protested, struggling to stand up.

"This is my stop anyway. Besides, you look like you're about to fall over," Laura told him, gently taking his arm and draping it over her shoulder to support him as they both stood up. It was truly a testament to New York that no one so much as spared them a glance as she half dragged, half carried a semi unconscious and bloodstained man off the train and onto the platform.

"Thank you," Alec said as they stepped onto the platform

"It's no problem. Now, do you have someone waiting for you?" Laura adjusted her grip on Alec, it was quite hard for her to help him walk like this as he was a lot taller than she was.

"Yeah, my boyfriend's over there," he said, pointing to where an Asian man dressed in colourful and sparkly clothes was pushing though the crowd and running towards them.

"Alexander!" he exclaimed, reaching his arms out for Alec to gracelessly fall into.

"Hey Magnus," Alec said, looking up at him

"Where are you hurt?" Magnus demanded

"Not sure really. Everywhere hurts," Alec shrugged

"He has an open flesh wound on his arm. There seems to be some kind of poison in it, black lines heading away from the wound. I put pressure on it and bandaged it," Laura said, addressing Magnus.

"Thank you," Magnus said before turning back to Alec and placing his hand over the bandages. Laura swore she could see blue light coming out of Magnus's hand, and Alec visibly relaxed. 

After a moment, Magnus took his hand away and Alec flexed his arm experimentally, "Much better,"

Magnus let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, when I got that phone call from you saying that you'd been injured and needed me to meet you here I was so worried, you reckless Nephilim!"

"Hey! I'm not the reckless one, that's Jace!" Alec protested, seemingly much better than he was mere seconds ago.

Magnus's face was thoughtful, "True, your brother is an idiot,"

Alec snorted, "You don't need to tell me twice,"

Magnus laughed before turning to Laura, "Thank you for helping him. To be honest, I'm surprised that he even let you help,"

Laura smiled, "He couldn't exactly stop me from helping him when he passed out from blood loss next to me,"

"You passed out!" Magnus exclaimed, turning to Alec who looked sheepish

"Only for around ten minutes! Besides, I'm fine now!" Alec said, earning him a glare from his boyfriend.

"You wouldn't have been if she hadn't bandaged your arm," Magnus replied, shooting Laura another grateful smile. Laura realised with a start that his eyes had slit pupils, like a cat's.

"Well she did. Thank you again," Alec said, also giving Laura a smile

"It's all good, what was I supposed to do, let you bleed out?" Laura laughed, still shocked from her realisation.

"Well, I owe you," Alec told her before taking Magnus's hand. Laura watched as the two walked away. Once they disappeared from sight, she began to make her own way home. 

As she was walking, her memories of the night shifted, she no longer remembered Magnus's slit pupiled eyes, or the flash of blue sparks from his fingertips, nor did she remember the odd lines of poison in Alec's arm. All she could remember was helping an injured man get back to his boyfriend. When asked about it later, Laura would say she thinks he was a victim of an attempted mugging. 

What she could remember though, was the look of utter relief and love on Magnus's face when he saw that Alec was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I would love to hear what you thought of it as well as any feedback you might have! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
